


Nighttime Comforts

by FruityPebblezz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i love them, poly ship because i said so, soldier is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruityPebblezz/pseuds/FruityPebblezz
Summary: Jane is upset, but he's not alone.
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier/Zhanna (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Nighttime Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of nights ago on Tumblr. It's real short and sweet, and I wanted to post it here because this is an OT3 that doesn't get nearly enough love in my opinion. Hope you enjoy it!

Soldier laid on his stomach in bed, grumbling to himself about something under his breath. He clutched a ball of paper in one of his hands, squeezing it and feeling it crinkle in his palm.

From where she sat in bed, Zhanna could only watch as Soldier stewed quietly and crumpled up the paper, and after a moment she beckoned him, “Come, Jane. Is time to sleep,”

Jane did not answer, choosing instead to focus on the mangled paper in his hand. Just then, Tavish stepped into the room, recently showered and now in his pajamas.

“Ready for bed, finally,” he sighed, before noticing what Jane was doing. Tavish frowned, climbing into bed and leaning towards Jane. “Och, what’s wrong, Jane?”

“He is sad,” Zhanna explained. “But he will not say why,”

Tavish gently patted Jane’s shoulder. “Would you wanna talk about it, Jane?”

Jane clenched the paper tighter, not making eye contact. Tavish pulled away in response, scooting up the bed to lay beside Zhanna.

“Let’s give him some time,” Tavish whispered to her.

Zhanna watched Jane longingly, but she curled beside Tavish. “Yes...”

Some time passed. Tavish felt himself starting to doze off when the bed shifted and Jane crawled up towards him and Zhanna.

He sandwiched himself between them, murmuring, “I need a hug,”

Without missing a beat, Zhanna wrapped her arms around Jane from behind, spooning him, while Tavish snuggled his arm over his shoulder and stroked his hair. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Tavish prompted again, speaking gently.

Jane exhaled through his nostrils, a clear sign that he was still stressed. After a moment, he admitted, “I remembered yesterday was my mother’s birthday. I miss her,”

Zhanna nuzzled into Jane’s shoulder, holding him tighter. “Oh, Jane...”

“I’m real sorry,” Tavish brushed a light hand against Jane’s cheek, his voice full of sympathy. “I know this is hard for you, lad...but you’re not alone, aye?”

Jane fell quiet again, but he nodded. “I am not alone,” he agreed, and he settled into his lovers’ arms, still sad but thankful for the warmth they offered him.

Zhanna managed a smile, pressing her cheek against Jane’s shoulder and cuddling against him. “We love you, you are special...”

They all fell asleep like that, in the blissful quiet and in their love for one another. As Jane drifted off, he still missed his mother, but any love he may have lost would never truly be gone when he was held and understood like this.


End file.
